ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Further Founts
Prototype attuner Recommended: Loadstone Snow Lily and/or Firesand |title=None |repeatable=No |reward=12 Trail Cookies 3000 Conquest Points 7500 total experience/limit points Ability to teleport to the Waypoints at: Davoi Beadeaux Castle Oztroja Quicksand Caves Sea Serpent Grotto Temple of Uggalepih Boyahda Tree Oldton Movalpolos Riverne - Site B01 Castle Zvahl Keep via Proto-Waypoints |previous=Middle Lands Investigation |next=Beam Me Up... No, Not There! }} Walkthrough *If you just completed Middle Lands Investigation you must zone before speaking to Anastase again. *Speak to Anastase and select the first chat option to begin the quest. He sends you to search for Geomagnetic Founts that will unlock Waypoints. *The following steps may be completed in any order. Completing each step immediately unlocks the Waypoint for teleportation. *'You may wish to complete some of these steps on a high level job as some of the waypoints are located in areas that contain high level monsters.' Davoi (Abandoned Village) *Geomagnetic Fount is at (I-8). Take the short (lower) West path out of the first main area, the Fount is on wall to the left a bit before the broken bridge. **Worth 600 EXP. Beadeaux (Malediction) *Located on Map 2 (G-7). The Geomagnetic Fount is behind the Mute. To get there just take the north path out of the first area after you zone in. Follow the path around and descend down in to the cave. At the first intersection to right and then take another right. It is in the room with the mute and several caterpillars. **Worth 600 EXP. Castle Oztroja (Faeries) **Located at (G-8) straight ahead from the entrance. The Geomagnetic Fount is behind the statue that is in front of you. You need to go around to the left or right to get to it. **Worth 600 EXP. Quicksand Caves (City Ruins) *'NOTE: You either need a Loadstone or a group of players with a combined weight value of 3 or higher or to reach this Waypoint' (Galka = 3 units, Hume/Elvaan/Mithra = 2 units, Tarutaru = 1 unit, NPCs/Pets = 0 units) *First head to (C-11) in Western Altepa Desert. Once you arrive you will see a hidden tunnel leading south. Proceed through the tunnel and when you come out you will be on top of a small plateau with a ramp leading down to the (D-12) entrance to Quicksand Caves. Once you enter note that the monsters in the area check as easy prey to level 99. Follow the tunnel around and eventually you will be heading north. You will come to an ornate door straight ahead of you. You will need two players, one galka, or Loadstone to stand on the pressure plate in order for the door to open. Proceed through the door and continue northwest until you reach another pressure plate door. Open this door again just like the first and enter a small room with a regular clickable door. Proceed through and you will come to a room with hieroglyphics on the left wall. Go down the hall and you will come to a huge hole in the floor. The Geomagnetic Fount will be on the wall above the hole at (F-7). Stand close to the edge to click it. **Worth 750 EXP. Sea Serpent Grotto (Grotto) *'You need a Mythril Beastcoin to access this Waypoint.' Start from Norg by teleporting to the Proto-Waypoint. Zone out of Norg into Sea Serpent Grotto and take the first left after going through the door with no name/title. Proceed up the incline and head south at the first opportunity. Continue south at every chance and eventually you will see an ornamented door in front of you. When facing this door head east down the tunnel. From here on hug the right wall until you come to another door with no name/title. Trade your Mythril Beastcoin to the door and go through. Continue to hug the right wall to eventually find the Geomagnetic Fount at (J-5). **Worth 750 EXP. Temple of Uggalepih (Shrine) * Not required. *After zoning in to Temple of Uggalepih, hug the right wall and eventually you will zone back out in to Yhoator Jungle. Follow the hallway around and take the first left and the second left and zone back in to Temple of Uggalepih. After zoning in take the right path down the stairs and go through the wooden gate. At the intersection go left and as you turn the corner there will be a door with no name/title (door is on east side of the block that fills H-8). Go through the door and you will find the Geomagnetic Fount at (H-8) in front of some crates. **Worth 750 EXP. The Boyahda Tree (Forest) *Located on Map 1 (D-4). From the entrance follow the tunnel around until you reach the first room and then take the SW tunnel. At the next T intersection take the north tunnel then exit the tunnel system to the west. You will now be in a room with a large tree and lots of orange mushrooms. Head NW in this room and take the NW path and fall down the ledge. Simply head west in this room and you will find the Geomagnetic Fount on a small hill at (D-4). **Worth 900 EXP. Oldton Movalpolos (Urban Locale) If you are lucky, you won't need any items other than Sneak/Invis. To guarantee success, read the whole section. *'LUCKY PATH:' Head to Oldton Movalpolos through either North Gustaberg at (K-6), or Gusgen Mines (hug the right wall upon entering) via Konschtat Highlands at (L-7). Once inside, make your way to exit 5 (J-12) or 6 (I-12) to enter Newton Movalpolos. Monsters in Newton Movalpolos aggro by sight and sound at level 99, so put up your Sneak/Invis. At the intersection head east, to where there is a large gate blocking one of the paths. If you are able to go north, then do so, then head west to exit 4 at (E-9) into Oldton Movalpolos. The Geomagnetic Fount is at (K-11) just before you reach the platform. *'FIRESAND + WARP PATH:' If you are not so lucky, bring a Firesand and a means of Escape or Warp; you will also need three uses of Sneak/Invis. Check the gates as in the Lucky Path above. If they're in the wrong position and lead to a dead end, then return to Oldton through exit 5 at (D-10). Proceed north to exit 1 at (J-8) into Newton. Hug the right wall until you find a Furnace Hatch, and trade it your Firesand. You will have to warp or escape at this point, and then you can follow the Lucky Path. *'SNOW LILY/AHRIMAN TEARS + FIRESAND PATH:' An alternate path is available if you have flagged or completed Three Paths (CoP 5-3), and obtain a Snow Lily and a Firesand. Enter Oldton Movalpolos and trade your Snow Lily to Tarnotik at (K-10). If you are far enough along on Return to the Depths, you can trade Ahriman Tears instead. He will warp you to Mine Shaft 2716. Immediately turn around and exit west to Newton Movalpolos. Put up your Sneak/Invis, then head west towards the gates. If they lead north, then trade your Firesand to the nearby Furnace Hatch, then continue west to zone into Oldton via exit 4 at (E-9). The Geomagnetic Fount is at (K-11) just before you reach the platform. *'NEWTON HOME POINT #1 + FIRESAND PATH:' If you have previously gotten Newton Movalpolos Home Point #1, warp there from another Home Point. Put up your Sneak/Invis, then head west towards the gates. If they lead north, then trade your Firesand to the nearby Furnace Hatch, then continue west to zone into Oldton via exit 4 at (E-9). The Geomagnetic Fount is at (K-11) just before you reach the platform. **Worth 750 EXP. Riverne - Site B01 (Belfry) *'This is the first time in these series of quests where you are actually required to kill monsters to access the Waypoint. You must also be past COP mission 4-1 Sheltering Doubt.' NOTE: If you have the HP for Site B, take it. There's a dragon on that same isle. You can just hop North, then SW, then South all the way with only 1 Scale needed. You need to obtain 2 Giant Scales from any of the Wyverns in the zone in order to get past 2 unstable displacements. The easiest explanation of how to get to the Waypoint is to consult the Riverne - Site B01/Maps. After obtaining your 2 Giant Scales head to the unstable displacement at (G-8) or (H-6) and trade one of the scales to get through. Next head to the unstable displacement at (D-8) and trade your remaining scale to get through. The Geomagnetic Fount is located at (C-10) on the last island behind the monument. **Worth 900 EXP. Castle Zvahl Keep (Darkness) *Simple explanation: zone into Castle Zvahl Keep.The Geomagnetic Fount is in the middle of the first room of the zone at (H-8). **Detailed explanation: to reach this Waypoint enter Castle Zvahl Baileys from Xarcabard. Follow the hallway around until you come to an intersection and take a right. Follow the hall around and descend the stairs and head south taking every right turn that you can until you enter the castle. Once inside follow the path north until it ends at a wall and take the stairs immediately to your left. At the top of the stairs you will be on a huge platform with a giant hole in the middle of it. DO NOT fall down the hole. Take the west path leading away from the platform and eventually you will be on another platform just like the previous one. On the north side of this platform will be similar small staircases from before. Go down either straircase and turn east down the hall taking a right at any chance you get. After 3 rights you should be heading west again down a tunnel with a bunch of Quadavs in it. In this tunnel take the first left and then left again and ascend the small staircase. From this platform take the west path up the stairs until you zone in to Castle Zvahl Keep. As soon as you zone in to Castle Zvahl Keep just walk straight ahead. The Geomagnetic Fount is in the middle of the room with the pillars at (H-8). **Worth 900 EXP. Conclusion *Return to Anastase to complete the quest and receive your rewards of 12 Trail Cookie and 3000 Conquest Points Notes *Geomagnetic Founts are automatically activated when you click on them and there is no NPC that needs to be spoken to. *The Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints that you unlocked from the previous quest allows you to quickly travel to most of the areas that are adjacent to these dungeons. *Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints differ from Proto-Waypoints in that you can only teleport to them, but not from them. Because of this it is recommended that you bring White Mage or Black Mage as your main or sub job for quick teleportation or warp once you activate the Waypoint. *You do NOT have to do Middle Lands Investigation before you can begin activating and using these Geomagnetic Founts. It may be necessary to do Researchers from the West, and you will likely not get the end quest reward until you've finished both quests, but you can activate and use them earlier. Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Questsde:Volles Risiko